Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is the supporting antagonist in Disney's 1950 animated feature film Cinderella. She is one of Cinderella's two stepsisters, the younger sister of Drizella Tremaine, and the younger daughter of Lady Tremaine. Background Personality In the original movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her mother's a socialite obsessed with status, Anastasia's more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, she's portrayed as being merely plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly as she becomes a more sympathetic character. Her hair is red and styled into long ringlets and bangs. Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It's possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she had once felt a desire to fall in love with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her). She later realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she herself is and not because of a spell or a trick. She defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given him, telling her everyone deserves love. Physical appearance Anastasia has a slender figure, fair skin, long red hair and black eyes. Her trademark appearance has her wearing a different shades of pink and/or magenta long short-sleeved gown and a matching purple flats. Her long red hair is tied in several ringlets and has a golden hairclip on her head. In her later appearances in two direct sequels, Anastasia wears her trademark dress as the sleeves of her dress are now pink instead of violet. When she was kicked by the horse and being messed up before she ran away from the baker for the mess, her several ringlets on her hair is loose before giving a makeover by Cinderella. In the ballroom scene and after ripping Cinderella's dress along with her sister, Drizella. She has a single light green feather on her head while wearing her trademark gown. Her sleepwear is identical to her sister Drizella wearing a long sleeve night gown with a white ribbon in the center and the color is pink and a matching sleeping hat. In her appearance in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, where she wanted to be loved by the baker and became close to Cinderella in "An Uncommon Romance", she wears a different shades of purple long sleeved gown as her collar resembles a short cape with a dark blue jewel at the center. Her red hair is loose and wears a purple choker and her flats from her trademark outfit is now brown. She also wears golden earrings on her ear and a matching three golden bracelets on her left wrist. In the end of the segment where she and the baker dance in a party ball, she wears a lighter shades of yellow long short sleeved formal dress and pale yellow shoes as her hair is still loose like her primary appearance and wears a white long gloves. When she was a child, Anastasia's hair is shorter with a full fringe and wears a different shades of pink short sleeved dress with a white winged collar and a blue jewel in the center. Appearances ''Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film ''Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends much of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She, alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds with her sister until their mother stops them. Anastasia then goes to the ball with her family, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's lower class status, and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella after the two are having a misunderstanding as Anastasia thinks the baker is with another woman as she cries in the fountain while the latter who wanted to give the heart-shaped roses to Anastasia who is crying at the fountain from behind which it was eaten by a goat only it left a single flower to the ground. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased as well as her sister, Drizella who states her relationship with the baker is a disaster and her mother attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker causing Lady Tremaine to leave much to Drizella's surprise as she follows her mother when she was called. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with Prince Charming. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love, to which Anastasia displays great gratitude and affection towards her stepsister for helping her find. Cinderella however corrects her and states Anastasia always knew how to find it herself. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film where she appears as a tritagonist. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms Lucifer's body into that of a goose and the Fairy Godmother (who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand) into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks, and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia and the two reconcile, putting their animosity behind. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten time-line). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and sister. This portrait also suggests that she and the Baker got married. House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia along with Drizella was also a part of the villains gang in the animated feature, Mickey's House of Villains. In "Jiminy Cricket", she and Drizella were used as an example of negative temptations. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen trying on the slipper when Ludwig Von Drake appeared and advised the Grand Duke to try it on Cinderella. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse flirted with her and Drizella, until Lucifer attacked him. Other appearances An emoticon version of Anastasia appeared in the Cinderella entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, her name is Clorinda and she first appears in cameo only, portrayed by an unknown actress, as an inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a purple dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her sister Tisbe, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. She has more of a presence in the third episode of season six, this time portrayed by guest star Mekenna Melvin. At first, Clorinda is very cruel to Ella along with a footman named Jacob. At the night of the ball, Ella sees Prince Thomas giving a rose to Clorinda and she assumes that he does not love her. When Clorinda returns home, she sees Ella about to leave for the Land of Untold Stories, but she stops her to tell her that what she thought she saw at the ball was not true. Prince Thomas loves Ella and wants to marry her. The rose that the Prince had given to her was gift to congratulate her for being engaged to Jacob the footman. Clorinda reveals that she was never on her mother's side and only pretended to be cruel to both Jacob and Ella. Ella gives her a magical key to the Land of Untold Stories where she and Jacob can be happy. However, Lady Tremaine cruelly forces Ella to tell her where Clorinda and Jacob. Ella tries to prevent her stepmother from taking away Clorinda's happy ending, but arries too late. Clorinda feels betrayed by her stepsister and is taken away by her mother to the Land of Untold Stories without Jacob. Years later, when the people from the Land of Untold Stories are brought to Storybrooke, Clorinda and Lady Tremaine try to get revenge on Ella. Ella reveals to Clorinda that Jacob has been in Storybrooke this entire time and also tells her that Lady Tremaine had been filling her head with lies. Jacob and Clorinda reunite, but Lady Tremaine tries get rid of them. Ella protects them and says that she will not prevent Clorinda from getting her happy ending. Lady Tremaine then stabs her, but Emma arrives in time to use magic to heal the wound. Ella apologizes to Clorinda for everything that happened and she is forgiven. ''Cinderella'' (2015) Anastasia is played by Holliday Grainger in the re-imagining of the 1950 film. Anastasia used to wear the same clothes as Drisella, but Drisella's clothes are yellow and Anastasia's clothes are pink. She's not as smart as her sister, but according to her, she's prettier than Drisella. She likes to draw in her free time. Anastasia doesn't like to do the housekeeping, preferring to sleep and care for her own appearance. Printed Material ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Anastasia is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, living near her mother and sister. She now has a son named Anthony Tremaine and several daughters and nieces. Video Games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anastasia's role in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep starts out much like her role in the original film. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their provisions. Their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress and a pumpkin carriage for Cinderella to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the three women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. Other games In Kinect Disneyland Adventures Anastasia and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister.Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Anastasia is a semi-common character to spot in the Disney theme parks. Walt Disney World In the Magic Kingdom, Anastasia makes meet-and-greet appearances alongside Drizella. She is commonly featured throughout the park's Halloween seasonal events such as Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. She can also be spotted alongside Prince Charming and Drizella in Main Street Electrical Parade. She can also be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets, on occasion. Disneyland Paris Anastasia can sometimes be found in Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland, for meet-and-greet sessions alongside Drizella. Disney Cruise Line Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Broadway-style show Twice Charmed. Gallery Trivia *In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based on, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. **It's actually a common occurrence in most retellings of Cinderella to have one of the stepsisters become nicer to Cinderella. *Anastasia's laugh is very similar to Lady Tremaine's. *The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long, then in the third movie, it was fat. *In the 1950 classic, Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss, for which she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. *Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, as shown in Cinderella III. *Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's family to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. *According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. *In the second film, when Anastasia gets her dress ruined, she runs away and cries by a fountain, this is a nod to Cinderella's breakdown in the first movie. *Both Anastasia and her mother Lady Tremaine wear purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the 1800's and previously, implying the Tremaine household is noble. References es:Anastasia y Drizella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Reformed characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:French characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Queens Category:Tritagonists